


Brüder Blues

by Platypusaurus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bodyswap, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Canon Compliant, Dean Winchester Being Dean Winchester, Family Feels, Fluff in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Gen, Humor, Misunderstandings, No Incest, Season/Series 13 Spoilers, Team Free Will 2.0 (Supernatural)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platypusaurus/pseuds/Platypusaurus
Summary: „Steck du mal in meiner Haut!“ – eine ganz unschuldige Redewendung, neu interpretiert von Jack, natürlich im besten Chaoten-Stil der Winchesters.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester





	Brüder Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Triggerwarnungen, sensible Themen und sonstige Hinweise:
> 
> Verantwortungsloser Konsum von Alkohol zur Problembewältigung (serientypisch).  
> Unfähigkeit, Zuneigung und Liebe in Worten auszudrücken AKA humoristische Auseinandersetzung mit ungesunden Beziehungsmustern (serientypisch).
> 
> Kurz: Wenn du Supernatural im Original verkraften kannst, ist diese Geschichte ein Klacks.

Fünf Uhr dreißig am Morgen und ein derart penetranter Weckton von Sams Handy, dass Dean augenblicklich kerzengerade und mit heftig klopfendem Herzen und vor allem viel zu _wach_ im Bett saß.

„Ich bring dich um!“, presste Dean zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, ein unangenehm pelziges Gefühl auf der noch mit Schlaf belegten Zunge, aber das sollte der bitterernst gemeinten Morddrohung wohl kaum ihrer Wirkung berauben. Das irritierte Krächzen, das darauf folgte, war definitiv der größere Stimmungskiller, aber _die Stimme_ , die soeben aus seinem Mund gekommen war, war einfach völlig … _falsch_? Irritiert und doch entschieden weniger wach, als er es gerade noch verflucht hatte, blinzelte er ins Dunkel des vermeintlichen Motelzimmers, während er prüfend nach seinen Lippen tastete, als könnte er so der Ursache auf den Grund gehen. Aber halt – _seine_ Lippen?

Dean beeilte sich damit, die Lampe auf dem Nachttisch anzuknipsen, ohne dabei sofort zu realisieren, dass er die Nacht nicht in einem Motel, sondern im Bunker verbracht hatte. Oder dass er Sams Wecker, über die Distanz mehrerer Zimmer, getrennt durch solide Mauern und einen unterirdischen Gang, gar nicht hätte hören dürfen. Und dass das Zimmer, in dem er trotzdem davon aufgeschreckt worden war, nicht _sein eigenes_ war.

„Was zum-?“

Panisch grapschte Dean nach seinem Gesicht, wischte sich hektisch die unerwartet langen Haarsträhnen aus dem Sichtfeld, was seine Aufmerksamkeit automatisch weiter auf seine Hände lenkte, die mit einem Mal so fremd an seinem eigenen Körper wirkten; nicht unbekannt, aber eben auch nicht so, wie sie sein sollten. Die Sommersprossen fehlten, die Finger waren zu lang – alles in allem sahen die Hände aus wie die von-

„SAAAAAAAM!“

Die Stimme war beängstigend vertraut und doch so schrecklich surreal; sie war zu weich, gehörte weder zu ihm, noch wollte sie ihm gehorchen, als der gellende Schrei mitten in der panisch in die Länge gezogenen Silbe brach. Der Unterarm, in den Dean hinein hustete, war eine Spur muskulöser als das, was er von seinem eigenen Körper gewohnt war. Seinem _eigenen Körper._ Von dem sein Bewusstsein offensichtlich gerade eine Auszeit genommen hatte.

Die Zimmertür wurde nur wenige Sekunden später aufgerissen und die Silhouette, die sich als dunkler Kontrast zur helleren Wandbeleuchtung des Korridors im Türrahmen abzeichnete, wirkte ebenso vertraut wie alienhaft.

„Dean?“, hörte Dean seine eigene Stimme mit einem beängstigenden Maß an Alarmierung keuchen. Der Tonfall war nicht sein eigener, und der Mund, der sprach, gehörte nicht ihm, aber es brauchte nicht erst die optische Bestätigung mithilfe des nun auch eingeschalteten Zimmerlichts, dass augenscheinlich gerade _sein eigener Körper_ zu ihm herein gestolpert gekommen war. Übrigens in Sams Schlafzimmer, wie er nun endlich realisierte.

Nichtsdestotrotz hatte es ihm die Sprache verschlagen, und zwar für einen erschreckend langen Moment, in dem Dean sein Gegenüber – _sich selbst_ – im Schock erstarrt einfach nur von oben bis unten mustern konnte. Der falsche Dean ( _Sam?_ Offensichtlich Sam!) an der Türschwelle tat es ihm gleich; sein Gesicht war kreidebleich, so dass die Sommersprossen besonders dunkel daraus hervor leuchteten, die Dean plötzlich schmerzlich an sich selbst zu vermissen begann, so sehr er sie auch sonst manches Mal verflucht hatte. Und sah er nach dem Aufstehen eigentlich immer so zerknautscht und _bescheuert_ aus oder lag es daran, wie dümmlich Sam sein Gesicht gerade aus der Wäsche gucken ließ?

„Dean, wir haben die Körper getauscht“, japste Sam das Offensichtliche. Wenn Dean nicht so sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen wäre, nicht in absolute Panik zu verfallen, hätte er es vielleicht witzig gefunden, wie Sam im Türrahmen die Arme weit vom Körper streckte, so als hätte er Angst, den Körper zu berühren, in dem er nun feststeckte. _Deans_ Körper. Während er selbst irgendwie in Sams gigantische, viel zu muskulöse Entschuldigung für eine fleischliche Hülle geraten war.

„Ist das dein _fucking Ernst_?!“, grollte Dean also, ohne damit jemand bestimmten – speziell: _Sam_ – zu meinen. Er verzog augenblicklich das Gesicht über den viel zu weichen Klang von Sams Stimme und auch nach Sam-Deans-Blick zu urteilen, musste die Szene für seinen Bruder gerade nur schwerlich zu verkraften sein.

„Okay, sorry, Mann, nimm‘s mir nicht übel, wenn ich dich gerade nicht angucke, ja?“, murmelte Dean und hob die Hand, wie um sich damit von Sam abzuschirmen. Er gab sich Mühe, seine Stimme dabei eine Oktave tiefer, mehr nach seinem wahren Selbst klingen zu lassen. Das Ergebnis war natürlich furchtbar. Dean wollte seinen eigenen Körper zurück, insbesondere jetzt, direkt nach dem Aufstehen (er konnte spüren, dass Sams – Seine? – Blase unangenehm drückte) – und zwar _pronto_!

„Schon okay, Dean“, murmelte Sam zurück, schien andersherum jedoch keine Probleme damit zu haben, seinen eigenen Körper unter der Führung seines Bruders weiterhin anzustarren.

Dean gab sich Mühe, die Blicke zu ignorieren, als er die Bettdecke zurückschlug, und sich erschreckenderweise mit viel zu viel _Bein_ konfrontiert sah. Übertrieben muskulösen, fast vollständig entblößten Beinen, denn offensichtlich war sein Bruder in Boxershorts zu Bett gegangen, deren Säume im Schlaf gefährlich weit nach oben gewandert waren.

„Musst du eigentlich immer halbnackt schlafen gehen?“, raunzte Dean nervös und kam sich vor wie Bambi auf dem Eis, als er die fremden Stelzen über die Matratze schwang, um sich im dazugehörigen Körper über die Bettkante zu hieven.

Der Vorwurf hinkte gewaltig, beinahe genau so staksig, wie er sich selbst in diesem Moment fühlte, aber er war hilflos genug, um ihn Sam trotzdem entgegen zu pfeffern.

„Musst du gerade sagen!“, empörte sich Sam, was Dean zusammenzucken ließ, als er abermals die eigene Stimme im Tonfall und Sprachmuster seines Bruders zu sich sprechen hörte.

„Du hattest nicht mal ein T-Shirt an und ich hab nach dem ersten Schock zehn Minuten gebraucht, bis ich eins in deinem Saustall finden konnte, das vor lauter Dreck noch nicht von selbst zur Waschküche gelaufen ist!“

Dean erschauderte bei der Vorstellung von Sam, der in _seinem_ Körper halbnackt herumlief und _sein_ Zimmer durchwühlte, doch er sagte nur: „Ja ja, verbrauch nicht so viel Sauerstoff!“

Als er Sam anschließend versehentlich doch einen Blick zuwarf, stockte er: Dean hatte es nicht für möglich gehalten, dass sein eigenes Gesicht zu Sams so typischem _Bitchface_ fähig war, doch in diesem Moment wurde er eines Besseren belehrt.

„Wenn wir wieder wir selbst sind, musst du mir verraten, wie man so angepisst guckt“, gluckste er, wenn auch nur halblaut, um nicht zu viel von seiner ‚falschen‘ Stimme hören zu lassen. Das Lachen verging ihm jedoch augenblicklich, als ihm klar wurde, was er da soeben gesagt hatte.

„Wie genau ist … _das hier_ eigentlich passiert?“

Er gestikulierte mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung zwischen ihnen hin und her, wobei ihm unangenehm auffiel, dass er mit Sams Armen einen größeren Radius um seinen derzeitigen Körper herum erreichte. „Und wie machen wir das wieder rückgängig?“

Außerdem war es ein seltsames Gefühl, wieder auf seinen kleinen Bruder herunter schauen zu müssen, wenngleich nicht annähernd so seltsam, wie dabei auf so kurze Distanz in sein eigenes Gesicht zu sehen, über das er so gar keine Kontrolle mehr besaß.

Sam prustete nur: „Glaub mir, wenn ich das wüsste, hättest du von diesem Schlamassel gar nicht erst was mitbekommen! Dann wärst du schon vor dem Aufwachen wieder in diesem ...“

Sam sah, für Deans Geschmack, eine Spur zu abfällig an seinem geliehenen Körper herab. Was er natürlich keinesfalls so stehen lassen konnte. Dean gab sich also Mühe, demonstrativ vor Sam zurückzuweichen und das Gesicht zu verziehen: „Alter, du hast Morgenmundgeruch!“

„Das ist _dein_ Mundgeruch, nicht meiner!“, konterte Sam unbeeindruckt.

„Dein Körper, dein Mief!“

„Und deine Blase hat die Kapazität von ‘nem Kleinkind!“, schoss Dean zurück, sich der Tatsache sehr wohl bewusst, dass er selbst derjenige war, der innerhalb der nächsten Minuten im Badezimmer würde leiden müssen.

Sam funkelte ihn wütend aus grünen Augen heraus an und besaß tatsächlich die Frechheit, Deans Unterlippe schmollend vorzuschieben. Wäre es nicht seine eigene gewesen, hätte Dean seinem Bruder eins auf die Nase gegeben.

„Tu, was du tun musst und sieh zu, dass du dir … _mir_ was anziehst!“, zischte Sam schließlich und wandte sich mit sichtlichem Unbehagen von ihm ab.

„Treffen in zwanzig Minuten in der Küche!“

„Sorg dafür, dass Kaffee da ist!“, rief Dean ihm noch hinterher und bereute es beim Klang der falschen Stimme augenblicklich, schon bevor er sah, dass Sam, bereits im Weggehen, heftig zusammenfuhr.

*

Als Dean schließlich mit entleerter Blase, geputzten Zähnen, _gekämmten Haaren_ und gewaschenem Gesicht, in Sams Kleidung _und_ in dessen Körper in der Küche aufkreuzte, war er im ersten Moment nicht ganz sicher, ob er erleichtert darüber sein oder sich lieber in Grund und Boden schämen sollte, dass Cas und Jack bei Sam am Tisch saßen.

„‘loh, Cas. Jack“, brummte er mit möglichst viel Bass in die Runde und stapfte auf den einzig freien Platz neben Cas und gegenüber von Jack zu, auf dem bereits ein verführerisch dampfender Kaffeebecher auf ihn wartete. Dean ließ sich auf den Hocker fallen und stellte mit gemischten Gefühlen fest, dass es nicht gerade leicht war, die deutlich längeren Beine zwischen drei Paar anderen unter dem Tisch zu verstauen. Wie saß Sam eigentlich normalerweise?

„Hallo, Dean!“, sagten der Engel und der Nephilim fast unisono und in Deans Ohren klang es gleichermaßen zu gelassen (Cas) als auch entschieden zu enthusiastisch (Jack, natürlich).

„Was hab ich verpasst?“, murmelte Dean und vermied jeden Blick in Richtung seines Bruders, der zu seinem eigenen Kaffee irgendein widerlich gesundes Müsli in Deans Körper hineinzwang. Frechheit! Dafür würde er sich eben im Anschluss an den Kriegsrat selbstverständlich ein ganzes Paket Bacon allein rein pfeifen.

„ _Mein Körper, mein Tempel“_ , feuerte Dean halblaut und spürte den Todesblick auch ohne direkt hinzusehen. Sam zuckte schließlich die Achseln und mampfte mit demonstrativ geschlossenem Mund und größter Zurschaustellung seiner Tischmanieren weiter.

„Wir sprachen gerade darüber, dass euer Körpertausch insgesamt nur vierundzwanzig Stunden lang anhält“, sagte Cas und klang dabei außergewöhnlich behutsam. Dean zog eine Braue hoch, was sich eigenartig mit der fremden Gesichtsmuskulatur anfühlte.

„Und wieso sind wir uns so sicher, dass dieser Zirkus nach einem Tag wieder vorbei ist?“, fragte er misstrauisch in Cas‘ Richtung.

Überraschenderweise wich Cas ihm aus, gestikulierte stattdessen beschwichtigend über den Tisch hinweg in Jacks Richtung, der den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl allerdings nicht zu begreifen schien, denn der Nephilim platzte unbekümmert heraus: „Ich habe eure Seelen die Körper tauschen lassen, Dean!“

Dean hätte beinahe die Tasse fallen lassen und schaffte es gerade so, ihren flüssigen, heißen Inhalt nicht über den Rand des Porzellans schwappen zu lassen. „Du hast WAS?!“

„ _Jack_ ...“, seufzte Cas resigniert, während Sam mit Deans Stimme etwas Unverständliches in seinen Frühstücksmatsch hinein mümmelte. Offenbar hatte Sam die frohe Botschaft schon vorhin vernommen und bereits etwas Zeit gehabt, um sie sacken zu lassen.

„Nicht zu fassen!“, sagte Dean, zu perplex, um seiner wahren Wut angemessen Luft zu machen. „Warum, zur Hölle, hast du das gemacht?!“

Der Blick, der ihn aus Jacks hellen Augen traf, kombinierte die Unschuld und Stein erweichende Gutgläubigkeit sämtlicher Pelz tragenden Tierkinder, die Dean sich auf die Schnelle vorstellen konnte.

„Ihr habt gestritten, Dean“, war die nicht weniger naive und unschuldige Antwort des Nephilim und sein vertrauensvoller Augenaufschlag unter dem nichtsdestotrotz kritischen Stirnrunzeln trieb Dean innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen zur Weißglut.

„Den ganzen Tag habt ihr nur gestritten … Über die Musik im Auto, das Mittagessen, den Film am Abend …“

„Und?“, fragte Dean und zuckte zusammen, als er selbst durch den derart unterkühlten Klang von Sams Stimme überrascht wurde. Der strafende Blick, der ihn aus Cas‘ Richtung traf, wäre nicht einmal mehr nötig gewesen.

„Und ich finde es wichtig, dass ihr wisst, wie es ist, in der Haut des anderen zu stecken“, erklärte Jack unbekümmert.

Darauf folgte Totenstille; selbst Sam schluckte endlich einen finalen Bissen hinunter und ergab sich nun wohl endlich der Ungenießbarkeit seines Frühstücks. Dafür war er auch der erste, der sich wieder fing.

„Jack, das ist nur eine Metapher … ein Spruch ...“, begann er, sichtlich um Fassung ringend.

„Wo auch immer du das gehört hast, _in jemandes Haut zu stecken_ , bedeutet, sich empathisch in ihn hineinzuversetzen, ein gedanklicher Rollentau-“

„Wir streiten uns gar nicht!“, platzte Dean ungehalten dazwischen und ignorierte das mahnend-flehende „ _Dean_...!“ des Engels zu seiner Rechten.

„Im Ernst, das ist _nicht ernst_ gemeint, wir sind immer so zueinander … Das – das heißt doch nichts!“

„Aber genau deshalb ja!“, beharrte Jack und sah verständnislos zwischen ihnen hin und her.

„Ihr seid eine Familie, ihr liebt euch, also könnt ihr euch doch auch so behandeln!“

Von Cas war ein ergebenes Seufzen zu vernehmen, während Dean und Sam einen höchstens zur Hälfte angewiderten Blick miteinander wechselten. Der stumme Austausch brach jedoch schnell wieder ab; zu verstörend der Anblick des eigenen irritierten Gesichts, wohl auch für Sam.

„Jack, das ist ein Phänomen, das zu begreifen mir in neun Jahren noch nicht gelungen ist“, sagte Cas schließlich.

„Dieses Konzept von Liebe und Familie nach Winchester-Art.“

Jack, der sich durch Cas offenbar hinreichend in seinem Plan bestätigt fühlte, nickte zufrieden, und beäugte sehnsüchtig eine Packung gezuckerter Cornflakes im Vorratsregal. Wenigstens schien Sam zu perplex, um dem Jungen einen Vortrag über ein ausgewogenes Frühstück zu halten. Ein Glück, denn Dean war sich gerade nicht sicher, ob er seiner _Liebe_ zu seinem Bruder in dem Fall nicht doch durch einen deftigen Schlag hätte Ausdruck verleihen müssen.

*

Sie einigten sich darauf, _Jacks Fehltritt_ auszusitzen. Irgendwann mussten die vierundzwanzig Stunden auch einmal überstanden sein – nur noch siebzehneinhalb bis Mitternacht, wenn man sich davon und von Cas‘ entschuldigendem Beinahe-Lächeln besänftigen lassen wollte, der von den wohlmeinenden Absichten des Nephilim ganz und gar überzeugt schien. Übrigens ebenso Sam, der mit seinem Versuch einer annähernd väterlichen Umarmung für Jack gar nicht mal so unbeholfen wirkte, wie es Dean im Anbetracht ihrer vertauschten Körperlichkeiten insgeheim erwartet hatte. Erwartet, _nicht_ gehofft, nein.

Siebzehneinhalb Stunden Wartezeit also, in der sich beide Winchesters aus Gründen der Offensichtlichkeit jeden Gang ins Badezimmer vorher zweimal überlegten – angefangen allein schon bei der mehr als verzichtbaren Konfrontation mit Spiegeln, bishin zu den weit unaussprechlicheren Angelegenheiten über der Kloschüssel.

Siebzehneinhalb Stunden, in der sie es tunlichst vermieden, sich zu lange im selben Raum miteinander aufzuhalten; einerseits natürlich, um Jacks These der andauernden Streitereien nicht noch mehr Feuer zu geben, andererseits, um den eigenen Anblick durch fremde Augen nicht fortwährend ertragen zu müssen.

Also ein Tag in vermeintlicher Freiheit, und, da verständlicherweise unter gegebenen Umständen auch die Jagd nach Monstern ausfallen musste, fast wie Urlaub. Weil es Dean aber mit jeder dahinschleichenden Stunde schwerer fiel, Sams Gliedmaßen bei einer Runde Netflix auf dem eigenen Bett stillzuhalten, beschloss er gegen zehn Uhr am Vormittag, sich die Kante zu geben. Was sollte er auch sonst mit sich anfangen?

Recherche fiel aus, denn zu recherchieren gab es nichts. Laut zugegeben hätte er es natürlich nie im Leben, aber für den heutigen Tag fühlte er sich nach dem kurzen Abstecher in die Garage und dem eigenen Anblick in ihrem Seitenfenster auch in Babys Nähe nicht allzu wohl. Sich gepflegt einen von der Palme zu wedeln, kam definitiv und unter gar keinen Umständen überhaupt auch nur ansatzweise in Frage! Ein netter kleiner Pegel, nicht ausreichend für einen Vollrausch, aber doch genug, um die Welt etwas mehr in Watte verpackt zu erleben, erschien ihm eine mehr als angemessene Alternative zu seinen üblichen Freizeitbeschäftigungen.

„Noch vierzehn Stunden“, brummte er nach einem Blick auf sein (Nicht Sams!) Smartphone vor sich hin, das ungewohnt winzig in Sams Pranke zu liegen schien. Er schob es in die Hosentasche, als er sich auf den Weg in die Küche machte. Normalerweise hatte er immer eine Flasche Whiskey für den Notfall unter dem Bett, aber ihm war danach, sich nach den Stunden zusammengestaucht auf der Matratze etwas die Beine zu vertreten. Außerdem würde der Memory Foam womöglich noch seine derzeitige Elch-Form übernehmen, wenn er in diesem Zustand zu viel Zeit auf dem Bett verbrachte, also schadete die kurze Pause auch in dieser Hinsicht nicht.

Mehr aus Gewohnheit steuerte Dean mit seinem ersten Bier und einer Flasche Tequila im Schlepptau das Kriegszimmer an, anstatt sich sofort zurück zu seiner eher unbefriedigenden Netflix-Session zu begeben. Der Anblick, der sich ihm dort bot, war den Abstecher beinahe wert – oder ein Grund, direkt auf dem Absatz wieder kehrt zu machen.

Sam hatte Deans Körper in seine Sportkluft gezwungen, offensichtlich in der Absicht, ihn für eine Laufrunde vor die Tür zu jagen. T-Shirt und Shorts aus Sams Kleiderschrank waren an Deans Statue nicht unbedingt das Problem; das Vorhaben scheiterte vielmehr daran, dass Deans Füße -

„… passen nicht in meine Laufschuhe, wir haben nicht die gleiche Schuhgröße!“

Der jammernde Tonfall, mit dem Sam gerade Cas sein Leid klagte, ließ Dean augenblicklich das Gesicht verziehen. Er beschloss umgehend, diesem Unsinn ein Ende zu bereiten.

„Hey, Sam! Was hast du da eigentlich genau vor?“

Sam, der unglücklich in den Laufschuhen herumrutschte, sah auf.

„Ich wollte laufen gehen!“, sagte er und Dean verdrehte die Augen.

„Sehe ich. Aber wie kommst du darauf, das in meinem Körper zu tun?“

Sam runzelte die Stirn, nur um Haaresbreite von eben dem beneidenswerten Bitchface entfernt, an dem ihn anscheinend auch das Gesicht seines Bruders nicht hindern konnte.

„Und wie kommst _du_ darauf, dass es okay wäre, schon vor dem Mittag Alkohol in meinen Körper zu schütten?“

Dean lachte gleichgültig und nahm einen extra tiefen Schluck Bier, wobei er sehr wohl registrierte, dass Sams Augen sich gefährlich zu Schlitzen verengten, während die von Cas, der bis dahin nur schweigend daneben gestanden hatte, in stummer Verzweiflung gen Zimmerdecke rollten.

„Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass es dir garantiert nicht schaden würde, mal wieder ein bisschen in Form-“

„Untersteh dich!“, zischte Dean und schüttelte drohend den Kopf, wobei ihm zum wiederholten Male lange kastanienbraune Haarsträhnen ins Gesicht flogen. Er knallte die beiden Flaschen, sein Bier und den Tequila, die er immer noch in den Händen gehalten hatte, unsanft auf den Weltkartentisch, um sich die Haare gereizt aus dem Gesicht zu schnipsen.

„Dieser Mopp nervt! Nenn mir einen guten Grund, warum ich ihn dir nicht abrasieren sollte, solange ich noch hier drin feststecke?“

Sam wurde unter Deans Sommersprossen ganz bleich.

„Das würdest du nicht wagen!“, flüsterte er heiser. „Wenn … wenn du das tust, dann – dann lackiere ich Baby – grün, giftgrün! Oder … _Lila_!“

Dean riss empört den Mund auf.

Sein aufbrausendes „Wie kannst du-“ wurde aber von Cas unterbrochen, der sich nun offenbar doch dazu entschieden hatte, dazwischen zu gehen.

„Hört auf damit, alle beide! Was auch immer Jack mit diesem Tausch beweisen wollte, ihr sorgt nicht gerade dafür, seine Sorge zu widerlegen!“

Sam und Dean funkelten sich stumm über Cas‘ beschwichtigend ausgestreckte Arme hinweg an. Natürlich hatte der Engel vollkommen recht, aber das löste noch lange nicht das Problem, dass Dean seinen Bruder gerade am liebsten in der Luft zerfetzt hätte. Was er natürlich nur nicht tat, weil er seinen richtigen Körper in möglichst unbeschadetem Zustand zurück bekommen wollte.

„Schön! Hab nur keinen Bock drauf, morgen früh mit Muskelkater wach zu werden, nur weil es Lance Armstrong hier mit _meinen_ Muskeln übertreiben musste!“

„Gleichfalls!“, gab Sam grimmig zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Abgesehen davon, dass du immer noch nicht weißt, wer Lance Armstrong ist – ich will nicht den Alkohol abbauen müssen, den du dir da mit _meinem_ Körper rein ziehst!“

Bevor Dean Anstalten machen konnte, etwas mehr oder weniger Diplomatisches zurückzufeuern, unterbrach Jack ihre beschauliche Runde.

„Hallo!“, sagte er, jedoch nicht ganz so gut gelaunt, wie Dean es normalerweise von ihm kannte.

Mit einem irritierten Stirnrunzeln schien er die Szene vor seinen Augen auf sich wirken zu lassen.

„Ihr streitet doch nicht etwa schon wieder?“, fragte Jack mit dem deutlichen Anflug von Besorgnis in seiner klaren Stimme.

Dean beeilte sich damit, heftig den Kopf zu schütteln – wobei ihm erneut entschieden zu viel fliegendes Haar die Sicht einschränkte. Er hob die Hand, um es gereizt fort zu wischen, hielt aber inne, als er den strafenden Blick aus gleich drei Augenpaaren auf sich ruhen spürte.

„Was?“, schnappte er, wurde jedoch ignoriert.

„Castiel?“, fragte Jack nur und erhielt als Antwort des Engels bloß ein ergebenes Seufzen.

„Gehen wir ein wenig nach draußen, Jack? Ich glaube, ich habe in der Nähe des Bunkers einen Stock Wildbienen entdeckt“, meinte Cas schließlich und wandte sich mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit von den Brüdern ab, die Dean einen Stich versetzte. Immerhin half ihnen Cas normalerweise, wenn sie sich selbst nicht aus einem Schlamassel heraus befreien konnten – und diesmal ließ er sie einfach stehen, um sich stattdessen demjenigen zu widmen, der auch noch für dieses Theater verantwortlich war?

Sprachlos starrte Dean dem Seraph hinterher, der Jack einen Arm um die Schultern gelegt hatte, und ihn nach draußen führte.

„Bleiben also nur noch wir zwei. Wie immer“, stelle Sam düster fest, aber als Dean sich dazu überwinden konnte, zu ihm herüberzusehen, stellte er fest, dass keine Spur von Bitchface auf seinem Gesicht zu finden war. Eigentlich war es sogar ganz witzig, Sams Hundeblick auf seinem eigenen Gesicht vor sich zu haben. Der Anblick erinnerte ihn für einen winzigen Moment mehr an seinen Bruder als an sich selbst. Dean seufzte.

„Kann dir Schuhe leihen, wenn du willst. Hab irgendwo noch alte Trainingsschuhe, die sind ganz bequem“, brummte er und sah schnell wieder weg.

„Wenn du nicht anders kannst und du dir das hier von der Seele rennen willst, lass dich nicht aufhalten.“

„Ist das dein Ernst, Dean?“, fragte Sam perplex und löste endlich die trotzig vor der Brust verschränkten Arme.

„Hm“, machte Dean nur und beäugte sehnsüchtig das angefangene Bier auf dem Weltkartentisch.

Wohl eine Spur zu offensichtlich, denn Sam sagte: „Weißt du, ich kann das Laufen einmal ausfallen lassen, wenn du deinen Frust in meinen Körper nicht schon vor dem Mittagessen mit Tequila ersäufst.“

Er hob beschwichtigend die Hände, bevor Dean etwas erwidern konnte.

„Ist nicht böse gemeint. Aber wenn du willst, könnten wir … Ich weiß nicht. Einen Film zusammen sehen? Ich trinke auch ein Bier mit dir. Ausnahmsweise.“

„Jetzt?“, platze es aus Dean heraus und musste seinen Bruder doch wieder ansehen, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er sich das soeben Gehörte nicht eingebildet hatte.

Andererseits waren in der letzten Zeit schon merkwürdigere Dinge passiert, als dass Sam Winchester einem Bier um halb elf am Morgen zugestimmt hatte.

*

Sie entschieden sich für den ersten Teil der _Blues Brothers_ in Deans TV-Höhle und als Sam mit seinem eigenen Bier zurückkam, hatte er sogar eine Schüssel warmes Butterpopcorn für sie dabei.

„Ich zu sein, tut deinem Geschmack echt gut!“, witzelte Dean, während Sam den Film startete. Er versuchte, die Hand voll Popcorn mit dem Mund aufzufangen, die Sam aus Rache nach ihm warf, aber natürlich landete das meiste auf dem Boden.

Für die Dauer des Films herrschte erstaunlicherweise friedliche Stille zwischen ihnen, nur unterbrochen von einer beschämend hitzigen Diskussion darüber, wer von ihnen mehr Elwood und wer mehr Jake Blues entsprach.

„Hey, wenn wir im echten Leben so einfach tauschen können, können wir uns auch mit den Blues Brothers abwechseln!“, schlug Sam schließlich versöhnlich vor.

Insgeheim war Dean zwar anderer Meinung, aber um des fragilen Friedens willen schaufelte er sich anstelle einer Antwort nur mehr Popcorn in den Mund. Sam ließ es unkommentiert.

Gegen Ende des Films kamen Jack und Cas zu ihnen zurück. Die Auszeit schien ihnen allen gut getan zu haben, da nun auch Cas deutlich entspannter wirkte. Besonders Jack schien äußerst zufrieden damit, die Winchesters so friedlich nebeneinander sitzend vorzufinden.

„Ich glaube, mein Plan funktioniert“, verkündete er laut flüsternd und mit ebenso unüberhörbarem Stolz.

Der so Cas-typische Anflug eines Lächelns, das erst Markenzeichen des Engels zu sein schien, seitdem Jack fester Bestandteil in ihrer aller Leben geworden war, breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Dean brachte es nichts übers Herz, ihrer Begeisterung einen Dämpfer zu verpassen.

Natürlich war er nach wie vor immer noch überzeugt davon, dass Sam und er nicht unverhältnismäßig viel stritten, dass ihre üblichen Reibereien ganz normal und grundsätzlich eher Ausdruck dafür waren, was sie einander bedeuteten. Aber das würde Jack schon noch mit der Zeit lernen.

„Ich finde übrigens auch, dass ihr ein wenig netter zu Cas sein könntet“, sagte Jack plötzlich in Zimmerlautstärke und das eigene Lächeln, das sich unwillkürlich auf Deans (Sams) Gesicht gestohlen hatte, erstarb. „Gerade du, Dean!“

„WEHE, WENN DU-“

„Wer will noch mehr Popcorn!“, platzte Sam dazwischen und sprang auf, gerade in der Sekunde, als Dean Anstalten machte, Jack aus dem Zimmer zu jagen.

~*~

Es war fünf Uhr dreißig am Morgen, als Dean ein penetrantes Klopfen an seiner Zimmertür aus dem Schlaf riss. Augenblicklich war er hellwach und angelte so schnell nach dem Schalter seiner Nachttischlampe, dass er sie fast vom Nachttisch gerissen hätte.

„Ja? Sam?“, fragte er rau ins Dämmerlicht hinein und hätte vor Freude heulen können, als er seine _eigene_ Stimme hörte, brüchig und schwer vom Schlaf, aber unbestreitbar seine. Auch seine Hände waren seine eigenen, er steckte in seinem Körper und lag in seinem Bett. Großartig!

Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzer ließ er sich zurück ins Kissen sinken, gerade in dem Moment, als Sam – innerlich wie äußerlich _einfach nur_ _Sam_ – die Tür öffnete und zu ihm herein gestapft kam.

„Gibt es einen Grund dafür, dass du mich um halb sechs Uhr morgens weckst, Miststück?“, fragte Dean schläfrig.

„Ja, einen ziemlich guten, sogar!“, sagte Sam vom Türrahmen her.

„Und zwar würde ich gern wissen, welche Zahnbürste du Idiot gestern benutzt hast!“

**Author's Note:**

> Dieser Oneshot entstand im Rahmen des inoffiziellen Supernatural Oster-Countdowns 2020 auf Fanfiktion.de, organisiert von den Userinnen Maja Lito und Tatu.


End file.
